Beneath Her Perfect
by SereneCalamity
Summary: He wanted to pull apart that perfect little world that she lived in. He wanted to see that fire in her eyes directed at him, surrounding him, burning him. Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay guys! I fell in love with this couple a while ago and I wrote a oneshot . And t my partner and I just brought all of the movies on Blu Ray and had a mararhon and I decided I needed to write a proper story. Its, uh, rather on the smutty side so mature readers only. There are also mentions of drug use. _

_Disclaimer: I clearly don't own the characters. _

The house had been built long ago in the 1800's and still held the same magnificent but almost creepy aura. It had been passed down from generation to generation of Malfoy's, who had all carried on similar lives to those before them. They were far too wealthy for their own good, entitled and the enjoyment they found in life was usually from something frowned upon by society. And now, while technically the Malfoy Manor belonged to Lucias and Narcissa Malfoy, they were hardly ever there, given their business kept them travelling around the world, it fell into the hands of Draco Malfoy. And in the hands of Draco, nights at the Manor were never quiet. Twenty-two and one of the most longed after men in the city, Draco never had to look far for company—both male and female. And tonight was no different than any other night.

"Draco!" Ginny Weasley was grinning up at him from the steps below. She was probably one of the cutest girls he knew—and probably one of the only girls he saw frequently that he hadn't actually slept with. She was dating an old school friend of his, Harry Potter, which was made her uninteresting in that area for him. "You gonna stand up here and act all high and mighty tonight?"

"You know I'm more than willing to get down and dirty with the rest of you," Draco replied, staring down at the people who were crowding into the grand foyer of the Manor. Ginny rolled her eyes at his stoic expression and the cool way he glanced over two girls who were standing at the base of the stairs leading up to where he was standing. She had known Draco since she was eight, and she had gone through the whole crush-on-a-bad-boy thing as much as the next girl, until she had realized how untouchable and high maintenance he really was, and what she had really wanted was someone who actually cared about her enough to show it. So seeing the two girls bat their eyelashes and shoot coy smiles up at the platinum blonde boy just made her smile and roll her eyes. "I am especially keen to get dirty with those two," he added with a shadow of a smirk as he finally looked over at Ginny.

"You have the role as millionaire playboy down pat," the red-head stated. "Do you run around saving damsels in distress in your spare time?" She teased lightly, even though 'millionaire playboy' was where similarities between Draco and Gothams Dark Knight ended. The grin he sent her said that he obviously agreed with her.

"Nope," he replied as he let her lead him down the elegant stairway. "I'm usually the one who _puts _them in distress.

* * *

Draco was standing with Harry, Ron Weasley and Gregory Goyle, a group who had known each other since primary school. For a long time they had all just passed each other by, not paying too much attention to people who weren't in their immediate social circle. But in their senior year they had all sort of come together and they had been stuck together ever since. They were an ill-matched group, but somehow they worked.

"So Ron," Draco smirked over at the red-head who was sucking on the end of a joint. "How was Lavender the other night? She looks more than ready for round two." The boys all turned almost in perfect sync and looked down to where Lavender Brown was dancing with one of her friends, both girls grinding against each other, the brunette staring up at the group of boys—especially Ron—with big eyes. Harry couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter when he saw the pathetic look on his bestfriends face as he took in a long drag of marijuana and released the smoke through the corner of his mouth before replying.

"She could blow bloody marvellously, but then she wanted to sit up and talking about…_Feelings_," he let out a visible shiver. Harry gave his friend a sympathetic pat on the shoulder while Draco pulled a stainless steel cigarette holder out of his back pocket. As soon as the three boys caught sight of the little container they looked a little nervous, especially Harry who probably had the most stand up morals out of the four. "What you got that out for?" Ron asked as he took another draw from his joint.

"Use one and you'll get Little Lavender down there to blow you again, and she'll be too buzzed by the time she gets around to the talking," Draco replied. He popped open the cap of the cigarette holder and poured out a couple of pills into the palm of his hand. There were a mixture of drugs, a couple little green pills, some white, another few capsules that were half red and half blue.

"I don't want to bloody _date rape _her!" Ron exclaimed. Draco raised a fair eyebrow.

"It's not roofies," he replied. "Although I do have those if that's the sort of thing that you're into." Harry narrowed his eyes and Draco shot a devilish grin at his friend. "Its ecstasy. Take one yourself if you want, Weaslebee." Ron looked hesitant, although the weed was already glazing over his eyes and likely starting to affect his judgement. "Trust me, it will make the sex amazing. It heightens everything." It was Draco's turn to narrow his gray eyes in disbelief. "Do _not _tell me that you have been friends with me for five years and you have never taken ecstasy!"

"Hey! I'm pretty sure that's what you forced me and Harry to take on the night of Prom, and instead of getting laid, I was too busy tripping out over the purple elephants that were following me everywhere!" Ron snapped.

"It worked for me," Harry grinned and tilted the neck of his bottle down the hall to where his girlfriend was leaning against a wall talking to a blonde. "I got laid pretty damn well that night—"

"That's my _sister _you're talking about!" Ron growled. Harry shrugged and grinned again unrepentantly. Draco let out an impatient sigh and held up two white pills.

"You taking them or what, Weasel, I've got a date in my room with those two over there," he nodded at the pair of girls who had been eyeing him up since the start of the night.

"Yes, I'll take them," Ron leaned forward and snatched them from Draco's hand. The blonde gave him a lazy grin but his interest had shifted. Harry followed his friends gaze to the girls and then back to Draco. The prowess of the youngest Malfoy was well known, and although Harry was used to it, as the nicest friend of the playboy, he was often stuck with the crying girls who were tossed aside the next morning. Well, half the time he was stuck with them, the other half of the time they ran to Goyle, who was more than happy to pick up Draco's sloppy seconds. Playing girls was probably Draco's favourite pastime, although it would have been closely tied with getting high and wasting his fathers money.

"You good if me and Ginny take the spare room in the left wing?" Harry asked, knowing that once Draco disappeared he wasn't going to be seen for the rest of the night. Draco shot him a smirk.

"You know you're always welcome to stay," he said, although he was already pulling a vial out of his other pocket. "And you know you're going to have more fun up there with your pretty little red-head if you take a hit of this with me." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Thought that you had a pair of ladies you needed to entertain?" He replied.

"You know they'll come as soon as I ask them too," Draco smirked. "Come on." Ron had already started making his way through the crowds toward Lavender who looked more than happy to drop her friend straight away and accept the drink that Ron was offering her. There was an unmistakeable fizz along the top of the liquor where the pill was dissolving, but the girl was already halfway to drunk and obviously hadn't noticed it. Glancing over his shoulder to make sure his girlfriend was still waiting for him, Harry followed Draco and Gregory into the study they often used as a spot to shoot up. Draco's fingers moved expertly over the powder, cutting it into three long lines and quickly snorting it back. He felt the buzz in his blood stream almost immediately and stepped back to allow the two other men in. The three stayed in the study for another ten minutes, waiting for the high to take full affect and settle into their limbs, their eyes glowing and skin buzzing slightly.

"You're a bad influence, Draco, you always have been," Harry grinned. Draco shrugged, shoving both hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans.

"But I'm the most fun, you gotta give me that, Potter," he replied with a smirk. The men headed back into the lounge where the music had seemed to be turned up even louder, given the chandelier that was centred in the ceiling was shaking slightly because of the bass. The two girls were past drunk and as Draco approached them, they started giggling and pawing at him. He didn't usually like them _quite _that drunk, but there were two, and they were gorgeous, and given the way they had been touching each other, he was pretty sure he could make this work. Plus, he was reaching the peek of his high, and he wanted someone on his dick, and he wanted it now.

His room was magnificent, took up nearly half of the third floor. The two girls gushed over his room, stumbling around on their high heels and gasping over the mahogany furniture and then the satin sheets. Draco let out an exasperated sigh and grabbed the first ones wrist, pulling her roughly toward him, not caring that she almost tripped as her body came up flush against his. His mouth came down hard on hers, forcing her lips apart and battling with her tongue. She giggled and twined her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her and backing them toward the bed. Draco pushed her down and her legs buckled, leading to her being splayed out on the bed, dress hooked up around her waist and hair spread across his black and gold sheet. He nudged her legs apart with his knee, kneeling between them and crooking a finger at the other girl, who was more than happy to oblige.

"Take her underwear off," he said, his voice almost bored. The blonde leaned over her friend, pressing a kiss to her mouth and then her neck, and then hooking her fingers around her underwear and pulling them down her toned legs. At the sight of the girls exposed and slick sex, Draco felt himself twitch in his pants. They both looked up at him and he rolled his eyes. "What, you gonna leave her there? _Put your mouth to work_." He didn't care that he spoke harshly to them, he wouldn't see them again after tonight.

And for some reason, sluts like these loved it when they were spoken to like this.

The blonde leaned down over her friend and Draco moved so that he could watch her bury her tongue in her friend. A moan passed through the lips of the brunette who spread her thighs to allow better access. Draco watched for a moment, before standing and walking over to where there was a low cabinet filled with alcohol. He pulled out one bottle with an intricate green design containing amber liquid, and poured himself a tumbler of whiskey. He then leaned against the cabinet, watching as the blonde brought her friend to an orgasm. They used their initiative from there, tangling together on the bed, their legs twisted together and their mouths working over each others. Their moans filled the air and Draco licked his lower lip as he finished off his whiskey, his erection pressing against his jeans almost painfully. As he started walking over to them, they pulled away and looked up at him. The blonde's dress was unbuttoned to the waist, her breasts exposed and the brunette still had her dress bunched up around her waist, her previous orgasm coating her thighs and fresh liquid spilling from her lower lips.

"Get up," Draco reached out for the blonde, pulling her to the edge of the bed and fisting her hair, forcing her head upward to his and crushing her lips with his own. The brunette gave a little whine of annoyance at being left out and Draco reached out and dug his fingers into her thighs, pulling her forward and leaning down, never pulling his mouth away from the blondes. She was nipping and tugging at his lower lip, something he especially liked, and when she started palming his erection, he bucked his hips into her touch. She took heed from him, fumbling with the zipper of his jeans while continually kissing him, sucking on his tongue and letting out little groans as his fingers dug painfully into her skull. Draco leaned down a little further and pushed his fingers between the brunettes legs, feeling her arousal coat his hand and curling his fingers upward. The brunette let out a groan, jerking her hips upward to try and get more from the blonde heir.

"God, Draco…" the blonde's voice was raspy as she broke away from his mouth and pushed his jeans over his narrow hips, his impressive erection on display. He rolled his eyes at the obvious way she was trying to play the virginal surprise at his arousal. From the way she had been eating out her friend five minutes ago, she had clearly been doing this for a long time.

Which is why when she gave him a pained expression as he stepped backwards and pulled her off the bed and onto her knees, he ignored it. He barely gave her time to adjust before shoving himself into her mouth. He winced momentarily as her teeth scraped over his sensitive skin, but she quickly soothed the feeling with her tongue. He would never actually admit it but he occasionally liked that jolt of pain that would come with his games, it made the pleasure all that much better. He thrust himself into her mouth, and stared down at where the blonde was bobbing her head back and forth, her expert tongue running up and down his length, her hand coming up and cupping his testicles, and squeezing. Draco let out a grunt and reached forward, toward the brunette on the bed, not caring that he was pushing the blonde awkwardly back into the bed. As long as her mouth kept moving, he didn't care about her position. The brunette sat up eagerly, and Draco caught her mouth, biting down on her lip and tugging it forward.

"Take off your dress," he hissed between kisses, and she quickly complied, pulling it over her head and throwing it to the ground. He pulled himself out of the girl, climbing onto the bed, kicking his jeans off skilfully. She shuffled herself quickly upwards so that she was laying flat on the bed and he straddled her, biting at her neck and collarbone as she made quick work of his shirt. The blonde got on the bed next to them, her fingers trailing over Draco's ass and then up the brunette's thighs. Draco straddled her, pulling off his top, not caring that his five hundred dollar silk shirt was screwed up on the ground. The blonde quickly darted in, her hands grasping the other girls breasts and squeezing them hard, twisting the left nipple firmly and drawing a sigh from the brunette. Draco slapped the brunette's ass sharply, drawing their attention back to him. "Get on your hands and knees." She pouted at him and he glared down at her. "Flip. _Now_." She rolled over and Draco reached into his bedside table, pulling out a condom and quickly sheathing himself. The blonde raised herself on her knees as well so that she could kiss Draco, who jerked her wrist from his face down to the apex of her legs. She slid her fingers into herself as Draco slammed himself into the brunette.

She definitely wasn't tight, but that had been clear from both of the girls actions that evening. That was why he liked it when they were on their hands and knees, he could push their legs together and straddle them with his own, tightening her hole for him. The blonde was making little gasping noises and obviously bringing herself close to her own orgasm and the brunette was tightening around him, nearing her own. Draco picked up the pace, burying himself to the hilt in her slick heat, harder and faster. His fingers dug into her ass as he released himself into the condom, his movements stilling as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm.

Finally he pulled himself out of her, tying off the condom and throwing it in the nearby trash can and falling onto the silk sheets. The brunette instantly curled around him and he let her. He was still feeling the after affects of his cocaine hit and also his orgasm, and he was more than happy to settle on the bed and let the buzz carry him through until he was ready to fall asleep. The blonde snuggled up next to the brunette, the two girls clearly more than comfortable around each other. The room was still filled with even breathing until the door swung open with a band.

"Okay, Ginny, seriously, I have looked in every fucking—" the voice was cut off as whoever was talking surveyed the room. Draco lifted his head and glared at the intruder. The glare quickly melted when he realized who it was. A shapely brunette wearing a tight bandage dress that clung to every delicious curve, and a disgusted expression.

Hermione Granger.

"Mione? What—?" There was a giggle and Ginny joined her. She didn't seem nearly as surprised or shocked as her friend. "Geez, Draco, _lock the door_." Draco continued to watch the two girls, not caring that he was in a more than compromising situation. He knew that Hermione's eyes travelled downward, over his toned torso at least twice before she dropped her eyes, a pink flush rising on her cheeks.

"Didn't think I had to lock the door, given it's my room," he replied lazily.

"Yeah, sorry," Ginny shrugged, clearly not apologetic. "We were looking for my brother."

"Probably the room down the hall," Draco replied. "Shut the door on the way out, unless you're wanting to join us." He grinned devilishly over at them. Hermione lifted her head at that, her eyes narrowed at the suggestion. She turned on her heel and stalked off, her shoes clicking on the polished lino as Draco lay back down, his sex already twitching again as he thought about the way the curly haired brunette's ass had looked in that dress.

_So guys, reviews make my day and make me write quicker ;) Let me know what you think! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, so while some of you alerted and even favourited this story, no one actually reviewed :( I love writing, but when I don't get any feedback it's rather disappointing. I have a couple stories going, and whatever ones I feel most encouraged to write are the ones that get updated. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I really, really hope I find out what you think. Enjoy :)_

When Draco woke up halfway through the next morning, the blonde was gone. He vaguely remembered being woken up that morning when someone had been shifting around, muttering something about work, but he had made an annoyed grunt and rolled over, going back to sleep. The brunette was still in the bed, the blankets bunched at her waist, her full breasts on display. He looked at her for a moment, considering the two options he had. He didn't like to keep girls around the house, that wasn't something he did, the whole morning after thing. So his first instinct was to kick her out. But then, she was already here and already naked, he could wake her up and get her on top of him. There was really no point wasting a perfectly willing girl who he now knew was better than average. After staring at her for a minute longer, he decided on a third option. He would get up and go about his morning routine, have one of the maids send up breakfast for her. When she came downstairs, he would keep her mouth busy for about half an hour and then send her on her way. He pulled on a pair of pressed grey pants that had clearly been tailor made, the way they cinched at his waist and fitted around his tight ass, and went downstairs. The house was massive and it was eerily silent, but that was the way Draco liked it. There were several maids and a butler tottering around somewhere, but they knew he liked to be alone.

His breakfast was set out in the library, as per usual, and he sat down in one of the plush leather armchairs to enjoy it. As he did, he thought back to last night. The two girls had been good, he had definitely enjoyed them. He had seen them around at his parties before, and he was sure he would see them again. He always kept in the mind the best ones, and they would be added to that list. His mind then flitted to the intruder last night, when he had been laying in bed with the two girls.

Hermione Granger.

The brunette had gone to his high school, just like Harry, Ginny and the others he had been with last night. Unlike the others, though, she had never become part of his circle. It wasn't that she hadn't been given the option, she had been best friends with Harry and Ron for as long as anyone could remember, and then as they had gotten older, she had gotten closer with Ginny. But her disapproval of Draco and his ways had always been clear, and even when she came to his house with her friends, she steered clear of him. Once when he was high on heroin he had made a pass at her, accusing her of thinking she was above everyone when she rejected him. She had rolled her eyes and stalked off, and they hadn't spoken again. Harry had once said that she liked to keep everything in her life under control, that she liked the way her life was. Apparently she was a bit of a neat freak who liked to keep everything in her life in assigned boxes. She had enough friends, and obviously didn't need anymore, especially Draco.

It hadn't bothered Draco for a long time. Admittedly in school when they neared the age of sixteen, he had noticed her, the same as all the other boys in their year had. Hermione grew up well, her legs were long and toned, and went on forever. She had a tight, round ass that looked positively squeezable and her tits filled out well. When she had finally lost it to some guy from the lacrosse team, the whole locker room had heard about how tight she was and how good she was with her tongue. She had been the focus of more than one wet dream. Then they had all grown up, he didn't need to jack off over pretty girls because they were more than willing to do it for him. But when he had gotten close to Harry and Ron, his eyes had travelled more than once over to the brunette, wondering what it would be like to take her, to rip that proper little smile off her face, to make her see that the world couldn't all be fitted into little categories. He knew for a fact that the girls who looked all innocent on the outside and were filled with pent up tension, were the best ones in bed.

Against his better wishes he found himself asking about her occasionally, finding out little bits about her life. She worked in a tax investigations office in the centre of town, where she was steadily making her way up in the ranks. It made sense that a control freak worked in a place where everything was black or white, right or wrong. She lived in an apartment building that was only a five minute drive from his place, although he had never been there, and she only came to his when there were hundreds of other people there, usually only once or twice a month. And he was also pretty sure that she had a thing for Ron. Draco wasn't sure why—not because he didn't like Ron, he had nothing against the Weasley boy. But Ron was always chasing after other girls; more than happy to come over, get high, disappear into one of the thirty-two rooms in the Malfoy Manor and fuck one girl after another. He didn't know the details of Ron and Hermione's relationship—he had mentioned it once and Ron had just shrugged.

Yes, Hermione was interesting. She had this perfect little life that she worked hard to keep. And Draco often wondered what she would be like if that perfect little world had a crack down the centre. Wondered how she would react.

"Hey," came a too-perky voice from the doorway, breaking through his thoughts. Draco glanced up and saw the brunette. She was dressed now, which annoyed him more than a little bit. She wasn't here because he wanted to have a conversation with her, she was plainly here because of what she had to offer under the clothes. She came into the room, standing awkwardly next to his arm chair. "I'm Astoria." He recognized the name. Astoria. Astoria Greengrass. He was pretty sure that her father was some business affiliate of his fathers. He nodded shortly at her and then raised an eyebrow, his eyes skimming over her body. He then glanced at the ground in front of him and she seemed to get the idea.

A moment later, her tongue was moving over him, her mouth taking him in to the hilt, swallowing around him as her fingernails scratched lightly at his thighs and cupping his testicles. Draco shifted forward on the seat as the brunette worked over his length, her face obscured from view as his hand came up and tangled in her hair, forcing her head down on him faster and faster. Watching the dark hair between his thighs made it easy for his mind to drift back to his previous thoughts, back to Hermione. Astoria's tongue swirled around his tip and she glanced up at him, her pale face and full features completely different from the ones he wanted to see. He roughly pushed her back down, bucking his hips, letting his mind float back to thoughts of the other brunette. He closed his eyes, remembering back to last night, the tiny, tight dress she had been wearing, that incredible ass…

Yes, there was something about Hermione Granger that had his mind coming back to her over and over.

* * *

Sighs and moans filled the apartment. The curtains were all pulled shut, closing at the night life of the city. Almost every light in the apartment was turned on, and the dishwasher was humming from the kitchen. There were a two bowls and two wine glasses on the small but classy glass kitchen table, red wine staining the bottom of the glasses and what looked like melting ice cream in the white bowls. There was a shirt, purple and lacy, laying on the ground near the couch. Up the short hallway, more clothing items were littered. A pair of mini shorts, a silk bra, a mans button down shirt. In the bedroom, two bodies moved against each other, the sheets and duvet pushed down to the bottom of the bed.

"Fuck, Hermione," Ron mumbled beneath her. Hermione rose and fell, taking his length in her, filling her to the hilt and making her let out long sighs. He reached up and grasped her breasts, cupping one and palming it while his other hand grabbed the other nipple, twisting it lightly. Hermione let out a moan, her nipples erect and her vaginal walls tightening in response to his movements. "Fuck…Hermione…I'm gonna cum…" she reached between their bodies, pressing her finger to her clit and moving it in tight, furious circles to bring herself to the edge with him. His hands dropped to her waist, digging into her perfect skin, pushing her up and pulling her down harder and faster on him. Her moans became more erratic as she clenched around him, pushing down hard on the bundle of nerves at the apex of her legs, finally letting go as she heard Ron let out a shout of her name. She fell forward, rolling off the man and laying down on the bed beside him, their breathing laboured as they stared up at the ceiling, basking in the afterglow of their orgasm. After a couple of minutes, Hermione got up, picking up her clothes off the ground. Ron watched her, admiring the smooth alabaster skin of her ass as she doubled over to pick up the clothing. He could see her cum coating her thighs and he couldn't help but feel him twitch despite the fact he had just orgasmed.

"I'm gonna shower," Hermione called from the hallway where she was picking up the clothes they had shed in other rooms. "Do you want to have one with me?" Ron reached to the end of the bed where his jeans were, pulling his lighter and a rolled joint from the pocket, propping himself up with the pillows and lighting the end.

"I'm good, Mione," he replied, sucking in a long drag from the joint, releasing it from the corner of his mouth after holding it in for a good few seconds. She came back, leaning against the doorframe, her breasts and slick sex on full display. She raised an eyebrow at the joint between his lips but didn't say anything, merely running a hand down the side of her body before it rested at the centre of her legs. He watched as she dipped a finger between her legs, bringing it up and sliding it into her mouth, tasting herself. Ron narrowed his eyes, taking the joint out of his mouth, enjoying the slight buzz it had given him. He snubbed out the end, carefully putting it on the bedside table so that he could finish it later. He got out of bed, coming over to where Hermione was standing and quickly pushing his own thick fingers between her legs, her wet heat inviting him in. She let out a gasp at the intrusion before her eyes fluttered shut, her eyelashes beating rapidly on her cheeks as his fingers moved in and out of her rapidly, his thumb pressed to her clit, quickly bringing her to an orgasm. "Better?" He asked with a smirk. She grinned at him, her steps slightly wobbly now as she walked to the shower. He sat back on the bed and re-lit the joint as he heard the shower start.

"I looked for you last night," Hermione called out as she stepped into the shower. The spray was warm and she sighed with relief as the water rushed over her body. She loved sex, but she always felt sticky and kind of dirty afterwards. Not dirty in a bad way, she loved feeling Ron's sweat mixed with hers on her skin, but she always craved a shower.

"Looked for me where?" Ron called back, a frown on his face as he took another drag from the joint.

"At Malfoys," she replied. "I went there last night, looking for you." Ron rolled his eyes, pulling the joint from his mouth and holding it between his fingers.

"Why'd you come to Draco's? I thought you hated him," he asked. In the shower, Hermione shrugged as a natural response to the question, before she realized that he couldn't see her.

"I thought we had plans last night, you told me that you wanted to go out to dinner?" She poured some sweet smelling shampoo into her hand and massaged it into her scalp. "When I didn't hear from you I assumed that you were at Draco's, so I thought we could just hang out there. Me and Ginny looked for you for like half an hour, but we couldn't find you." Ron smirked in relief. He was pretty sure Ginny would have known where to look if she really wanted to find him, but she would have also known what he was doing. And she probably didn't want to expose her bestfriend to that.

"I, uh, crashed out early," he finally replied. "One of the rooms upstairs, I was too drunk to remember." Hermione didn't call back, so he guessed the conversation was over. He finished his smoke, and got up, lazily making his way around the room and getting dressed. When Hermione came back into the room, naked except for a towel wrapped around her hair, he was doing up the buttons of his shirt. She watched him for a moment before licking her lip almost nervously and dropping her eyes to the ground.

"One of the guys there said that you were upstairs with that girl, um, Lavender," she mumbled. Ron's movements froze for a moment before his fingers resumed doing up his buttons. He was pretty sure that he loved Hermione. She had been the first girl that he had a proper crush on, and she had been his friend for as long as he could remember. But she was a different place in her life from him right now, completely different. While she loved her job, and worked hard, wanting to be the best she could be and get promoted, his job was only that, a pay check. Sometimes he went in still drunk from the weekend, and when the days were dragging on, he would sneak a joint in his lunch break. She was ready to settle down—hell, maybe even have kids, but he still loved bouncing from girl to girl, always returning to Hermione but definitely not ready to commit to her fully. He finished buttoning up his shirt and roughly tucked it in, coming over to her and cupping her face.

"Hermione," he stated, his voice pleading. "You know we're not exclusive. You're welcome to fool around as much as you like." He saw her eyes darken at that but she didn't say anything. He dropped his mouth to hers, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "Besides, Lavender is just a slut, you know that."

"That doesn't make it better," she grunted.

"You're the one I always come back to, Mione," he murmured. "You know that what we have is more special, more than anything I have with those other girls." He kissed her forehead before moving his hand from her face and tucking it into his pocket. "I'll text you later, okay?" And with that, he was gone, making his way out of her apartment. Hermione sighed, sliding down the doorframe and staring at her hands. She knew that Ron was seeing other people, but that didn't make it hurt any less. She wrapped her arms around her naked body and rocked herself back in forth, trying to swallow the bile that had risen in her throat.

_Okay guys, _please _review, I really want to know what you guys think!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys, I'm loving your reviews :) There's heaps of you following without reviewing—let me know what you think! Here's the next chapter..._

"Ginny, I'll be there," Hermione had her cell-phone propped between her ear and her shoulder as she rushed around her tiny office.

"But you're still at work!" Her bestfriend whined on the other end of the phone. "Dinner starts in less than half an hour, and given you don't have a car and you still need to go home and get changed, it's going to take you _at least _forty five minutes to get here—"

"Ginny!" Hermione snapped, dumping the files she was holding down onto her desk and turning around to look out her window in frustration. "I might be a little late, but I will be there, _okay_? Now, I'm going to be even later if I carry on arguing with you on the phone, so I will see you soon!" She snapped her phone shut and shoved it into her bag. She glanced around her office. She loved her job—it was interesting, it made her use her head and she loved it when the numbers and money matched up and she had caught someone in the act of embezzlement or fraud. But it also meant that she sometimes lost track of time and worked well past five o'clock and on nights like this, she wished that she had a straightforward job she could just pick up and leave once home time came around. And as for a car, that was something she sometimes regretted not having as well. It wasn't that she couldn't drive, it was just that she lived in the middle of town, she was only minutes from everywhere she usually needed to be. Cabs were cheap, and Harry, Ron and Tracey Davis, a work friend, all had cars and they were more than willing to drive her around. But Harry and Ron were already at their destination and Tracey had left already, excited for the weekend. So that left Hermione running out of the office, her purse slung over one shoulder and her key card for work between her teeth while her spare hand was trying to tame her hair as the wind whipped at her as she fell out on the busy street. She flung a hand up, not looking where she was going, attempting to hail a cab.

"Granger!" Came a voice behind her. It wasn't loud, but somehow it managed to carry through the flurry of afternoon foot traffic, an air of authority making her pause and turn. Her eyes narrowed as she saw who had spoken, pulling the key card from her mouth and dropping her hand from her hair.

"Malfoy," her voice was cold. "What do you want?" He gave her a perfect smile, the same smile a thousand girls would trip over their feet and rip out their friends hair to be on the receiving end of.

"Ginny told me that you were going to be late," he replied. "I thought I'd offer you a ride." Hermione's eyes narrowed even more so as she glanced past the blonde man and looked at the long, black limo that was behind him.

"I'm fine, thanks," her voice was clipped as she spun back on her heel to look down the street. She didn't realize he had approached her until he was directly behind her, his back pressed against her left shoulder.

"I don't think you're going to be on time if you don't take me up on my offer," he told her, his voice light, knowing that it would infuriate her more. She jerked away from him and continued to stare down the busy road, spotting a cab in the distance that didn't have its 'unavailable' light flashing. She threw her hand up, and then hissed through her clenched teeth as Draco's hand snapped out and gripped her wrist, pulling it back down. "You still need to go home and change," he told her. "Which means you're going to need to catch two cabs. By the time you manage to do that, you're going to be at least half an hour late." He was still holding her wrist, it was so tiny he could wrap his fingers right around it. He tightened his grip when she tugged and liked the way her breathing hitched. She looked at him, her hazel eyes dancing with fury, flecks of green shining through in her anger.

It was the closest he had ever been to her.

"If you don't let me go," Hermione hissed as she leaned in toward him. "I'm going to reach into your pants and rip off your balls." Draco didn't know what reaction she was expecting, but when he smiled easily and slid both his hands in his pockets, he saw a flicker of surprise on her face.

"I always knew you wanted to get in my pants, Granger," he smirked. Hermione snorted, a completely unladylike gesture that made him even more curious about her.

"For fucks sakes," she muttered. "I really do think you're the most arrogant person I've ever met." Draco shrugged easily. He glanced back over at his car and then at her.

"Look, as interesting as this conversation has been, we really should get going. I know _you _don't like me, for some unknown reason, but are you actually going to be late for your bestfriends birthday simply because you won't accept a ride from me?" Draco raised an eyebrow. Hermione glared at him, but he saw her faltering. "We can stop off at your apartment, and then carry on, we will be there in twenty minutes…As long as you're not one of those females who spend hours getting changed." He glanced over her clothes and then gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "Which you clearly don't."

"Fucking asshole," Hermione growled under her breath. She looked once more down the road at the approaching taxi, which was now pulling over to a lady with a child further down the road. "Fine!" She snapped, pushing past Draco and throwing open the door to his limo, ungracefully sliding inside and slamming the door shut once more. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked around to the far side of the limo and got in next to her, signalling the driver at the wave of his hand. "I live at 24A—"

"Richmond Ave. I know," Draco replied uninterestedly as he stared out the window. Hermione's head snapped toward him, eyes flashing.

"Great. Asshole _and _a stalker," she muttered. "How did I get so lucky?"

"Well, you haven't gotten lucky yet. But given we're going to your apartment now, I'd be more than happy to remedy that," Draco's smile was downright predatory and despite herself, Hermione couldn't help but feel a shiver run down her spine. She glowered at him and focussed her gaze back out the window. They were at her apartment building in minutes, and as she got out, Draco slid along the leather, as if to follow her.

"Uh, no," Hermione snapped. "You stay here. I won't be long." Draco shrugged and leaned against the leather. Hermione made her way inside, taking the elevator to her floor and quickly letting herself into her modest home. It would be a cold day in hell when she willingly let Draco Malfoy into her home. There was something about the heir to the Malfoy name that just rubbed her the wrong way—always had, ever since they were kids at primary school. Her first day at school, the ice-blonde had pulled on her pigtails, stolen her lunch and then tripped up Harry when her friend had tried to come to her rescue. She understood that kids would be kids, and that people matured and changed; hell, when she was younger she would have laughed if anyone had told her that she would be screwing around with Ron while he was screwing around with half the female population in their city, she would have laughed in their faces and told them it was firstly, absolutely disgusting, and secondly, she had more self respect than that. But even as they grew from primary school children, to teenagers, Draco still just got under her skin like no one else. She had heard a hundred stories about him, about how good he was with his tongue, how talented he was with his fingers, how thick his manhood was…But the way he stared at woman, with cool, calculating eyes, and the way he spoke to them in a completely detatched manner—she hated it. She didn't know what her friends saw in him—especially Ginny. As much as the younger girl denied it, Hermione knew that Ginny had fallen heavily for the city's bad boy when she was younger, and she was still wasn't a hundred percent certain that she hadn't joined him in bed. Or in a bathroom stall, wherever it was that Draco did his dealings. Hermione had seen the way Draco had looked at her when she did occasionally come to his house or they all outed together, there was something hungry in his eyes. Sometimes, it would light something in the pit of her stomach. Other times, it would give her a cold shiver. Either way, she didn't know _what _it was about Draco that got her feeling that way, and she didn't like it.

Hence, she avoided him.

As much as she hated to admit it, Draco was right. She wasn't one of those girls that spent hours getting dressed. She had organized herself the night before, laying out the black dress she had chosen to wear and the cropped red jacket. It was Harry's twenty-third birthday tonight, and while they were starting out at the Weasley home for dinner, they were undoubtedly doing to end up going out somewhere, probably a club, to finish the night. The black dress was short, skimmed her upper thighs, and there was a slight v-neck which was covered in lace. The back was fully see-through, only lace concealing her smooth skin, which was where the red jacket came in. It completed the outfit, making it still a little sexy but modest enough to be worn in front of two adults that she viewed as surrogate parents. Her hair was still reasonably straight from this mornings attention, so she just reapplied eyeliner and lip-gloss before slipping into a pair of ballet flats and leaving her home once again, her purse slung over shoulder. Draco's eyes unabashedly skimmed over her as she got into the car and she glared at him, attempting to pull down her dress over her thighs, even though it still left her legs bare.

"If you didn't want those legs looked at, maybe you should have worn a longer dress," Draco stated.

"Most people _can _look, just _not you_," Hermione snapped. Draco rolled his eyes, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth as he looked back out the window and studied the surroundings. The Weasley house was on the outskirts of the city, with a good amount of land and a three storeyed house that had been home to the Weasley's and their children. Hermione loved coming to the shabby but tidy house, it was always full of life, despite the fact that none of the children lived at home, there was always at least one of them passing through. Molly Weasley always had something cooking, or freshly baked, and Arthur Weasley sat in front of the fire with his glasses perched on his nose, cracking bad jokes. She loved her own parents, but there was something about the Weasley house that just felt like home. And as they pulled up the driveway and she started smiling, she noticed that even though Draco's expression never changed, there was a certain light in his eyes that made her realize he felt exactly the same way she did.

She doubted he would ever admit that though.

"Mione!" Ginny shouted from the doorway, coming out of the front door and wrapping her arms around her friend. She didn't seem too surprised at seeing her bestfriend with the blonde heir, so she had clearly been behind the uncomfortable ride that Hermione had just endured. "You're just in time—mum has almost finished dinner and Harry's going to open his presents now!" Hermione gave Ginny a quick hug and then a narrow eyed look before going into the house. Ginny feigned innocence, but threw a grin over her shoulder at Draco, who was walking just a little bit slower than the two girls, taking care to stick to the concrete stepping stones so as to avoid getting any mud on his two thousand dollar shoes.

"Hermione—Ginny said you were going to be late!" Harry got up from where he was sitting on the couch and got up to hug Hermione. She hugged him back tightly, kissing him on the cheek before pulling out a small wrapped present from her pocket.

"Happy birthday, Harry," she grinned at him. He took it from her and gave her one last squeeze before going back to the couch. Ron was sitting in the arm chair in the corner of the room and he glanced up at Hermione, giving her only a brief smile before looking back over to his bestfriend. Hermione tried not to let the small expression from her lover get to her. This was Harry's night, and the strange relationship between her and the red-haired man was not the point of this evening. Draco smirked down at everyone and perched on the wooden chair which was at the head of the room, probably the most prominent position in the room. Molly gave him a sharp look as she came into the lounge but there was something about the boy with the silver eyes that made Molly's motherly instincts go into overdrive, and she just wanted to smother him with affection, as she did with all the children she welcomed in to her home. She reached out and ruffled his hair before giving him another sharp look when he made an annoyed huffy noise and straightened out his hair. There was a whisper of a smile, though, as he ducked his head.

"Now, now, Harry, open your presents," Molly smiled down at the birthday boy who accepted the first present from her, a big squishy presents. "This is from me."

"I wonder what that is," Ginny muttered and the young adults all exchanged smiles. It was a big, knitted sweater—clearly warm, but not the most attractive thing in the world. Harry bit back a grin and managed to say 'thanks' to Molly, even though he already had about ten of them in his closet. In fact they all did—including Draco. "My present isn't here!" Ginny announced.

"We don't wanna know what you're giving him for his birthday, sis," Ron piped up and Molly threw a glare at her son who just grinned back. Ginny threw a pillow at her youngest brother and rolled her eyes.

"Nothing like that!" She snapped. "We're going away for the weekend, I booked us in at a resort by the beach! We leave tomorrow."

"You're too good to me, Ginny," Harry grinned and leaned over to kiss his girlfriend. Ron made a noise at the back of his throat imitating he was throwing up and Hermione ducked her head to hide her smile. Draco looked downright disgusted from where he sat and just stared over everyone's head disinterestedly. "Uh, Hermione? I'll open yours." She smiled at him as he opened the long, thin present she had gotten him. His eyes widened as he stared down at her gift. "Shit, Mione! How much did this cost you?" Draco looked over with interest and tried not to let his surprise show on his face when he saw the present.

"It was nothing," she smiled at her friend—one of her bestfriends. Harry got up and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Draco didn't say anything but the watch that Hermione had brought for Harry was more that _nothing_. In fact, Draco had the same watch at home, and he knew for a fact that the price of it was well into the four digits. Probably a months rent for Hermione, although it wouldn't make a dent in his own bank account.

Dinner was a loud affair, as it always was in the Weasley household. Harry was at one head of the table while Arthur was at the other. Ginny, Hermione and Draco sat down one side while Molly, Ron and the twins, who had arrived home just in time for dinner, all squeezed down the other. Hermione ate practically in silence, enjoying the bustle around her. After dinner, Molly brought out the cake that she had prepared earlier, a double layer chocolate cake covered in butter cream icing. 'Happy Birthday' was sung and Harry blew out the candles. Everyone began to go their different ways after dinner, only leaving the youngest in the rooms alone in the living room. Ginny had her legs slung over Harry's lap and he was idly playing with her hair while the remaining three talked quietly amongst themselves. Draco checked his phone and then stood up.

"Alright," he announced. "I think it's time for my present."

"Oh fuck, I'm scared to ask," Hermione muttered and Draco shot her a devilish grin.

"Admittedly it is tailored more for the males among us, but you females are more than welcome to accompany us," he smirked. Ginny grinned.

"You know we're coming," she told him.

"That's why I love ya, Gin," Draco grinned at the younger girl. "All of you get dressed, so you look as sexy as Hermione does under that jacket." She shot him a glare as the other three got up to get dressed for a night out. Draco just gave her an easy smile and wandered out the room, toward the kitchen. She heard his voice softly talking to Molly and she stood up, partly to stretch her legs, partly because she was interested to hear what Draco had to say to Mumma Weasley. It was cut off when Ron came back down the stairs, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark blue button shirt. He gave her a small smile, coming over and putting a hand on her elbow.

"You know where Draco is taking us?" Hermione asked, trying to ignore the fact that she felt both happy _and _annoyed when Ron touched her.

"I'm going to assume a strip club?" He shrugged. "But knowing Draco it will be one of those high end ones where you actually _can _touch the dancers." Hermione held back a sigh. _Of course _that was where they were going. Ron pulled on her elbow, drawing her closer until she was flush against him. "You're not mad after what happened the other night, are you?" Her tongue came out and flicked over the corner of her lips as her eyes dropped down.

"No, we're good," she said.

"Good," Ron smiled and kissed her.

"Break it up, guys!" Ginny called as her and Harry came down the stairs. Draco re-entered the room at the same time and smiled widely.

"Limo's waiting. Let's move!" He clapped his hands once before turning on his heel and heading toward the front door, everyone close behind.

_You guys let me know what you think! Let me know what you want to see more of, where you want it to go :)_


End file.
